The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of soap articles containing dried shapes of soap.
In the prior art, a shaped piece of soap, a printed film or the like is filled into a cake of transparent soap in the following manner. The cake of soap is divided into halves. A shaped piece of soap or a printed film is placed upon one half which is then fused at its surface to be joined to another half with the application of water or heat. Finally, another half is joined to the thus fused surface of the said one half. However, an amount of (hot) water may enter the junction of both halves during use, resulting in their separation or formation of a whitened layer on that junction.
To solve this problem, it is proposed to use adhesives. It is found, however, that the use of adhesives offers a problem in connection with safety.